metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingsmasher
Ingsmashers were combat robots designed by the Luminoth for literally smashing Ing in battle. Having gone rogue after being seemingly left without maintenance for an undetermined time, these Ingsmashers will attack anything detected by them without mercy, including their Luminoth creators. Despite this, however, they are still extremely protective of their home, Sanctuary Fortress. They can adjust their shield-orbs to protect against a variety of beam weapons. Opposite-polarity beams will do damage; when an Ingsmasher's shield glows purple, Samus must use the Light Beam, and when it glows white, Samus must use the Dark Beam. Ingsmashers have Missile Launchers for long range attacks and they can also pound their orbs into the ground, sending out shockwaves. The fights against the Ingsmashers are extremely similar to the Elite Pirates of Metroid Prime; they have similar body shapes, similar weapons, and they also only spawn from their dormancy once (except in the case of a specific Ingsmasher in the Hall of Combat Mastery, which can be defeated, but will have reappeared by the next time Samus enters the room.). They can be instantly destroyed with Power Bombs or a well aimed Screw Attack even with their shields activated. Ingsmashers were initially used by the Luminoth for both heavy security (protecting areas of key importance, such as the entrance to the Sanctuary Fortress) and combat support. For some reason, Ing rarely possess these powerful mechanoids, but some Dark Ingsmashers do patrol the Ing Hive and act identically to their light counterparts. Ingsmashers are found in the Hall of Combat Mastery and Reactor Access. Logbook entry ;Inactive :"Tactical scan complete. Target mechanoid is an inactive combat drone. Unit is offline and in power-conservation mode. No command signals are being received. Combat systems offline. Defense grid is not energized. AI does not respond to transmissions." Trivia *In actuality, the Ingsmasher uses recycled artificial intelligence from the Elite Pirates of Metroid Prime. Several similarities between the creatures exist, including similar body structure, similar battling techniques and similar behavior. However, the two creatures have no relationship to each other within the ''Metroid'' timeline. The Ingsmashers' energy fields are also similar to a system used by the Elites; the Omega Pirate Absorption System. *The Ingsmasher's Missile launcher can be scanned separately, similarly to the Elite Pirates' Plasma Artillery Cannons. *It is possible to prevent the activation of the two Ingsmashers flanking the Combat Hall's portal, by going through the Spider Ball track seen upon first entry. *The helmets worn by the Judoon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judoon, a race of rhinoceros-like mercenaries from the British sci-fi series Doctor Who, bear a strong resemblance to the "helmets" that cover the inactive Ingsmashers' heads. *The three eyes of an Ingsmasher are mounted on circular objects positioned in an equilateral triangle. This symbol, resembling the Luminoth letter "F", is found on many other artifacts and creatures in Echoes, including Amorbis, the Dark Suit and even the Luminoth themselves. *It is also possible to cause a glitch in the Hall of Combat mastery which allows the player to activate two Ingsmashers (rarely three) before their "scripted" appearance. *The Ingsmasher, despite being very powerful, can be easily destroyed with a single Power Bomb. Gallery File:Ingsmasher.png File:Ingsmasher2.jpg File:Frozen Ingsmasher.png|An Ingsmasher frozen with the Entangler, Hall of Combat Mastery. es:Convulsor ru:Ингобой Category:Aether Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Drones Category:Large Category:Rogue Category:Luminoth Category:Luminoth Technology